This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to authentication management. It may be desirable to perform authentication management as efficiently as possible. The number of computer systems that make use of authentication management techniques is increasing. As the number of computer systems using authentication management techniques increases, the need for authentication management efficiency may increase.